Sinner of Hohenheim
by ElricTheDragoness
Summary: This has nothing to do with Ed's father. Alternate Universe, no longer takes place in our world. But... How the hell, she wonders, did she get here? Chapter 2's up!
1. Departion of a Soul

**A fair warning; Yeah. It kinda sucks, don't flame me to tell me I'm on crack. I KNOW THAT. I also had to use a word processor or whatever that I'm not used to. It's not MW. So there might be some errors and such, so don't tell me my grammar sucks, there wasn't any spell check or that crap most people use. Also. This is set in a completely different universe, a little like our time in our world, I guess? Except in a fantasy state. Same technology (almost), same advances, totally different set of principles and logic. In fact, I might change that too, you never know-- I'm the authoress! Hohenheim's a city in Germany. If this story actually continues, then Hohenheim will most likely be in AU as well. BUT REVIEW ANYWAYS, even if it's to tell me my plot sucks. Just don't say $#$# about my spelling. It's hard to write at 4 in the morning without spell-check.**

"Is he still here?" The boy asked.

Her usually bright and round eyes were now worn, wary, decorated with several dark circles underneath. Her dilated pupils, now difficult to discern from her amesyth irises **(1)**, darted around nervously, refusing to meet the interrogator's eyes. Her hair was mussed, oily and unwashed. Her lips were swollen and dry, still bleeding lightly. Her hands fiddled with the delicate tea-cup, now laden with cracks and dirt stains that could never be washed clean, no matter how hard they were scrubbed.

"Yes," she finally answered, her voice broken and splintered. "But I'm not crazy! He's here, he's telling me. He's telling me I don't belong here." She jerked her head back, flicking off the air in front of her. "SHUT UP!" She turned to face her concerned brother. "He says… He says you probably wouldn't believe me. But you do, right, brother? Tell him! You know I'm not crazy!" Hot, salty tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Her brother wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, repeating "I know, I know" as considerate and understanding as was possible for him.

"No." Her words came hoarse, dryer than bones. "I don't belong here. I belong somewhere else." She rested her head on the aged wooden table. A faraway look appeared in her eyes, which were no longer watery, and she gazed at nothing in particular. Her chapped lips contorted into a distant smile. "I belong in Hohenheim. Right, Edward? Isn't that what you've been telling me?"

The young man's eyes widened, his pupils lessening in size. "Who's Edward? He's the one telling you all these things, right?"

"He's asking me how the hell he can get out of here," she said, ignoring her brother's question. "How to get out of this world, back to Amestris. He says he's supposed to take me." As she lifted her head from the desk, her brother noticed a pattern from the coarse, uneven wooden desk imprinted on her forehead. "Stop laughing, Edward!" She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing above her large blue eyes. "Yes you are!"

She felt her brother's hand rest gently on her shoulder. "Edward is the one you're talking to, correct?"

She nodded. She returned her attention to the air in front of her, glaring. "He says I'm the daughter of one of his friends. And he won't stop reminding me that I don't belong here. He keeps saying to go back with him."

"No, you don't belong there."

"He can hear you, brother. He's flipping the bird in your face. He says he can show me that I really do belong in Hohenheim, and that everyone misses me. But I have might have to pay a toll to 'cross the gate'. Brother, do you know what he means by 'toll'?" Her worn face cracked into a smile once more, surprising her older brother. He was unused to seeing her that way. "He says it's a big toll… like, body parts. I wonder if they're going to take my kidney and sell it." She cackled, her voice emitted from deep in her throat. Her brother shot her an angry look.

"Don't say such things!"

Her twisted smile quickly left her, a scowl more of the norm replacing it. "He says he's serious. Maybe I should go." A deranged look of glee quickly dominated her entire face, eyes twitching unwillingly. Her brother reluctantly let go of the incredibly-bipolar-girl's shoulder. "Or not, because I don't think I can afford to lose an arm. He's telling me about my 'real' family and friends, though. About how they were so traumatized when I disappeared at age 4, and how my mother was accused of murdering my father through all the confusion and shit. He's told me all this before, though, I wish he'd shut up!" She pounded the table with her right hand, leaving a noticeable mark. Her face was now knotted with aggravation and fury. **(A/N; Very bipolar, yes, I know.)**

"Okay." She said, heaving a sigh of aggravation and relief. "I will."

"What? You will what? Answer me! What will you do? What did he ask you?" Her brother clapped his hands to his head, fearing the answer.

A sharp wind blew throughout the room, knocking over the tea cup, but spilled liquid went unnoticed. The teen's hair whipped about his face, impairing his vision of his little sister. He swept his bangs away from his face, pinned it with his hands on his forehead.

"I will go with him," she said abruptly. And with that, a blank look fell over her eyes as her soul was torn away from her body, departing for what was thought as her home.

"Wait!" Her brother caught the girl's soulless body before it fell to the ground. "Elycia!"

**Df0934fjk.**

**Yeah, I know. Stupid. Stupid beginning, stupid middle, very stupid ending. But anyways, it's AU, so OCCness is okay. Sorry for making Elycia look like a deranged psycho chick. Let me know if you want it to continue.**

**(1) – I don't know what color her eyes are. I'm not even sure how to spell 'amesyth'. She has purple-ish eyes in this universe, okay?**


	2. A Second Meeting

**Hey there! After writing this chapter, I realized that it kind of looked like Elycia is back in Amestris. She's not. She's in a completely different reality from FMA. In 'Hohenheim', to be exact. It's still AU.**

**I knew it. No one cares if I don't write disclaimers. No one noticed the absence of one in the last chapter, when I forgot it. But just to clarify, if I did own FMA, then Edward would be taller, and I would also rule the world. (Ignore the unbolded words of the last two sentences.)**

**P.S. This chapter has been cleaned up a little and reposted, because I realized some mistakes I made in the original post, so I apologize if you have this story on alert and you got multiple emails...**

"I'm glad to see you've finally woken up." A tender voice spoke gently as to not scare the girl.

Elycia glanced up wearily, seeing the faint, blurry silhouette of a person. She rubbed her eyes, and a woman smiling placidly came into view. Her sandy hair was cropped at a height near the base of her neck, sweeping layers around her face, and her eyes were worn, drained of life, her true age ambiguous. She jolted up, sitting straight, only to groan in pain. Her entire body ached-- it felt as though she was recovering from the crushing effects of an elephant stepping on her body. Yet, at the same time, she felt so refreshed and rejuvenated. The two feelings of polar-opposition made her feel dizzy. She sat back on the headboard of her bed. "Who the hell are you?"

"The answer would make you laugh, dear." The woman's smile grew as she stroked Elycia's hair. "I'm your mother."

Elycia stared in disbelief at the utter ludicrousness of the situation. What a nutcase. Because she had said such an absurd statement with such sincerity, Elycia found it safe to assume the lady wasn't entirely sane. "Okay," she said slowly, not wanting the woman to snap entirely. "What's your name?"

"Gracia Hughes." The woman's brows furrowed at the girl's immediate acceptance. "You're taking this quite well, aren't you?"

Elycia ignored the question. "Where am I?" She gazed around the room, finally seeing it for the first time. It was a normal room, quiet, smelling of medicine and disinfectant. Her bed was a full-size, and the sheets were crisp, with a sheer tint of blue. There were thin, white curtains draped over a small window on the opposite wall, allowing a few threads of sunlight through. The main source of light, she saw, was a large lamp placed in a corner of the room, next to a dark, maple-wood door. A single chair stood in the middle of the room, facing her bed, isolated and alone. She glanced down at her clothing, a single, large shirt with nothing covering her backside but her bedpost: a hospital gown. "Who put me here? Is this a hospital?"

The woman nodded. "I only wish your father could be here to see you again," she continued, still stroking the girl's hair lovingly.

Elycia sighed, realizing she wasn't getting any helpful information. She decided to play along. "Where did he go?"

"He was murdered," she said flatly.

Elycia was alarmed at the woman's serenity.

"There were multiple witnesses that identified me as the murderer. They took me into custody, and though there was no evidence pointing to me other than the witnesses' statements, they somehow found me guilty." The woman bowed her head, her voice now coming out broken and splintered. It took a few moments before Elycia realized she was crying. "After serving only 1 year at the prison, however, I was released. They discovered it wasn't me but a shape-shifter who goes by the alias, 'Envy'. He was of the Ryu Clan of Japan." She looked up, her tear-brimmed eyes boring into Elycia's skull. "I'm not crazy, dear."

Elycia inched away slowly. "I never said you were."

"You're thinking it openly. I can delve into your surface, unprotected thoughts."

Elycia stared, mouth agape.

"…In a crude sense," she continued, oblivious to the girl's reaction, "'read minds', though only to a certain extent."

"I see," Elycia said nervously. This was getting out of hand.

"Like now, you don't believe a word I'm saying."

Elycia narrowed her eyes. She felt a desperate urge to slap the woman back to her senses and prove her wrong. "Then what am I thinking right now?" She challenged the woman childishly.

The woman stared at Elycia with a concentrated look. This continued for a few minutes until she finally spoke. "Imprudent child. You still think I'm crazy and you want to know where your family is and where you are. You're also feeling uncomfortable speaking to a stranger without any underwear on."

It was true, but Elycia still didn't believe her. She desperately tried to shut the totally insane woman out of her mind. "Please tell me how I got here. Where's that boy that kept bothering me? Edward?"

"Would you like to see him?"

Elycia sighed. The woman had ignored her question again. "Yes, I'd like to see him. Where is he?"

The door creaked opened slowly, revealing a teenager (rather on the short side) with soft, silken blonde hair tied back into a braid, his golden eyes peering through his thick bangs. "Hey."

**x.123,pirateEND**

**I know, I know. It's a really short chapter! –sob- I wasn't sure how to continue something originally meant as a one shot. If I get more reviews, I might keep writing..! So please review. (PLEASE.)**

**zomfggg, bishieeee edowaadooo! edowaaadoooo! –insert fangirl squeal-**

**Thanks so much to my two reviewers, KrysJez and Fang.**


End file.
